Prends-Moi Dans Tes Draps
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. Les habitudes de sommeil d'Egssy ont bien changé depuis qu'Harry Hart est entré dans sa vie. Hartwin. Slash. PWP.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages badass de Kingsman: The Secret Service ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Jane Goldman et Matthew Vaughn, d'après le comic book The Secret Service de Dave Gibbons et Mark Millar édité par Icon Comics. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (juste, je l'espère l'amour éternel d'une fille formidable ^^)

Fanart de Archia en couverture.

 **Note : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MAYA** ! J'espère que la surprise est totale, que tu ne t'attendais ni à me voir sur ce fandom que tu aimes tant, ni sur du pur rating M ! Mais voilà, une nana qui t'aime énormément et dont je tairais le pseudo (qui commence par Some et qui finit par Name) m'a mise sur la voie de ce qui te ferait vraiment, énormément, gigantesquement plaisir et je me suis lancée malgré mes doutes et ma peur de décevoir. Alors me voici, rien que pour toi, sur deux terrains que je ne maîtrise absolument pas, et comme me l'a fait si bien remarquer Ongi (oui tout le monde était au courant :p ), avec ce texte, je t'offre ma virginité littéraire ! Passe une belle journée ma Maya d'amour, je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi, pour te remercier des beaux cadeaux que tu m'as toi-même offert et d'être toi, tout simplement *love*

 **Genre :** OS. Romance, PWP, Fluff, OOC (parce que Fluff quoi !).

 **Rating :** M. Relation sexuelle homosexuelle.

 **Pairing :** Eggsy/Harry

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le fandom, sachez que Eggsy = Gary Unwin, que Harry Hart = Galahad, et que Harry a recruté Eggsy afin de faire de lui un Kingsman (espion britannique).

 **Bêta-lecture :** La merveilleuse **Gargouilles** , avec qui je signe ma toute première collaboration chronologiquement parlant et qui a été d'une aide précieuse sans même connaître le fandom (même si depuis, c'est chose faite :p ). Merci infiniment, je n'aurais pas réussi sans ton soutien sans failles !

* * *

 **Prends-Moi Dans Tes Draps**

 **XxX**

Depuis qu'Harry Hart était entré dans sa vie, le monde d'Eggsy avait changé du tout au tout. Que ce soit dans le fond, en passant du statut de branleur des cités à celui de Kingsman gentleman, ou dans la forme, sur des choses bien plus triviales, comme sa manière de dormir.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il s'était toujours endormi puis réveillé bien à plat, sur le dos, une main derrière la nuque sous l'oreiller, et la deuxième reposant nonchalamment dans le creux de son estomac.

Pourtant, depuis que l'espion britannique partageait son existence et son lit, Gary Unwin ne pouvait glisser dans les bras de Morphée qu'en s'installant sur le côté gauche, jambes à moitié repliées et chute de rein cambrée. Car bien qu'il lui arrivait encore de se coucher seul certains soirs, le jeune homme, conditionné par toutes leurs nuits passées ensemble, tendait instinctivement le bassin là ou aurait dû se trouver le corps brûlant de son amant.

Tel était leur rituel : faire l'amour dans la position exacte dans laquelle ils trouvaient tous deux le sommeil, Eggsy ayant désormais naturellement adopté cette pose.

Bien sûr, comme tout éphèbe en pleine santé et aux hormones exacerbées, Eggsy aimait le sexe pressé et torride – et il était d'ailleurs loin de s'en priver, entraînant constamment Galahad dans toutes sortes de parties de jambes en l'air épiques et improvisées au sein même du siège de l'agence dès que l'occasion s'en présentait.

Mais pour lui rien n'égalait la saveur de ce moment de tendre passion, lorsqu'une fois douchés, couchés, et les lumières éteintes, Harry se glissait dans son dos et étreignait son corps de la plus belle façon qu'il soit.

Dans l'obscurité et le confort de leur chambre à coucher, il s'abandonnait alors complètement dans les bras de son bien-aimé, perdant doucement pied sous les merveilleuses sensations que lui prodiguaient les dents mordillant son épaule, la bouche tourmentant son cou, la langue taquinant son oreille et la voix rauque gémissant son prénom.

Étroitement soudés l'un à l'autre et enhardi par les baisers dévorant sa nuque et les caresses flattant son ventre, Eggsy se frottait alors sans aucune réserve contre la délicieuse protubérance durcissant entre ses fesses.

Lorsque venait l'instant où ces ondulations ne suffisaient plus à apaiser le feu les dévastant, son mentor s'écartait légèrement, retirait le caleçon long qu'il portait habituellement pour la nuit – et qui lui valait les railleries constantes du cadet – et revenait coller son érection bouillante aux deux globes rebondis encore emprisonnés dans leur prison de coton.

Les mains puissantes et talentueuses de l'aîné s'empressaient ensuite de lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible en lui pinçant et lui étirant les tétons avant de les faire rouler entre ses doigts. À cette stimulation lui faisant d'ores et déjà perdre la tête, s'ajoutait celle du grattement léger des ongles d'Harry sur son sexe gorgé de sang et suintant à travers le tissu tendu.

Eggsy était toujours le premier à craquer et à ne plus supporter le fin garde-fou séparant la hampe moite, longue et chaude, de son cul. Il en devenait vulgaire dans son empressement et ne retenait plus les _« putain »_ franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres trop sèches, restées trop longtemps entrouvertes par l'excitation trop forte qui le terrassait.

Il stoppait alors la douce torture infligée par son amant en agrippant ses mains et en les guidant vers la lisière de son boxer en un ordre silencieux et suppliant qu'Harry n'était que trop heureux de satisfaire. Tout en le débarrassant de son sous vêtement souillé, Galahad se redressait alors de sorte à surplomber son partenaire. Il n'avait ensuite plus qu'à tendre la main afin d'atteindre à tâtons le premier tiroir de la table de nuit et d'y récupérer lubrifiants et capotes l'y attendant innocemment.

Avant qu'ils n'entament à nouveau leur danse charnelle dans leur plus glorieuse nudité, ils prenaient le temps de se donner un baiser langoureux, promesse muette et humide d'une euphorie bientôt décuplée. Une fois tous deux essoufflés plus que de raison, Harry mettait fin à cette position précaire, reprenait sa place initiale, et disparaissait sous les draps soyeux tout en cajolant les flancs frissonnants d'envie sous son toucher.

Tremblant d'anticipation, Eggsy attrapait la tête de lit et s'en aidait afin de se tirer le plus haut possible sur le matelas. Puis, il remontait ses genoux contre lui, et ne pouvait plus que crier d'extase lorsque l'organe charnu, allongé et mobile qui envahissait sa bouche quelques secondes plus tôt emplissait à présent ses chairs les plus intimes.

Il s'abandonnait une fois de plus, envahi par les sensations multiples, se branlant au même rythme que les allées et venues de la langue et des doigts enduits de gel stimulant sans cesse son anus et sa prostate.

Tout en continuant à se caresser d'une main, il se contorsionnait pour poser la deuxième sur le sommet du crâne d'Harry, cajolant ses cheveux châtains en un geste d'encouragement et les empoignant plus fortement lorsque le plaisir menaçait de le submerger malgré le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur sa propre jouissance.

Comprenant le signal, l'espion cessait ses attouchements sensuels pour enfiler fébrilement le préservatif sur sa verge dressée. Eggsy en regrettait presque l'absence de lumière, le spectacle de son compagnon déroulant délicatement la capote sur toute la longueur de sa queue jusqu'à la base de son pubis le faisant toujours bander comme un fou. Mais les bruits suggestifs et son imagination débridée alliés à ses souvenirs grivois suffisaient à le rendre plus excité encore.

Se repositionnant derrière lui, Harry soulevait la jambe du blond en un geste parfaitement étudié avant de guider son sexe lourd de convoitise contre son entrée offerte et de pousser lentement, amoureusement. N'étant contraint ni par le temps, ni par la peur de se faire chopper dans une position compromettante par un autre membre de la confrérie, les deux amants en profitaient pour adopter un rythme lent et doux, le plus âgé n'accélérant la pénétration qu'une fois pratiquement enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

Serré dans les bras d'Harry, Eggsy se sentait aimé, le cœur débordant de félicité et d'amour pour l'homme emplissant son corps de ses coups de reins de moins en moins modérés. Gémissant sans retenue, il l'accompagnait en ondulant ou en bloquant son bassin, expérimentant le plus de sensations possibles sans jamais cesser de se masturber.

À mesure que le désir enflait dans leurs veines, la jambe qu'il maintenait en l'air retombait et pivotait pour finir sa course accrochée aux larges hanches de son partenaire, changeant ainsi l'angle de l'intrusion et les faisant grogner de satisfaction. Malgré la souplesse le caractérisant – il bénissait son entraînement de Kingsman – Eggsy ne pouvait maintenir cette acrobatie indéfiniment sans que cela ne devienne inconfortable. Le sachant pertinemment, l'agent Galahad reprenait son travail sur les tétons du plus jeune, les malaxant, caressant, piquant, frôlant, griffant jusqu'à l'amener une nouvelle fois jusqu'au bord de l'orgasme et le faire complètement dérailler.

Au summum du plaisir, Eggsy changeait tout à coup leur position, plaquant Harry sur le matelas pour le chevaucher avec passion, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Creusant les reins afin de trouver l'angle idéal et prenant appui sur les pectoraux musclés de l'homme qu'il dominait fougueusement, il se laissait monter et descendre en un rythme diabolique, ayant perdu tout contrôle sur son corps en ébullition.

Maître de l'intensité de la pression, de la cadence et de la profondeur de la pénétration, il ne lui manquait plus que de sentir les doigts gluants de lubrifiant de son mentor s'enrouler autour de son gland rougi et sensible pour s'envoler vers le septième ciel en un cri involontairement aigu qu'il nierait éternellement d'avoir émis.

Affalé sur le torse de son compagnon après son éjaculation dévastatrice, et peu incommodé par le foutre maculant leurs abdomens, le blond nouait ses bras derrière la nuque du châtain pour l'entraîner dans un _french kiss_ gourmand, brisant définitivement les dernières barrières de patience d'Harry.

Ce dernier le renversait alors à son tour, l'allongeait sur le dos, écartait et relevait ses jambes sur son ventre pour se positionner entre elles et pénétrait à nouveau son antre chaude et étroite sans autre forme de procès. Une main ancrée sur chaque mollet, il le maintenait fermement contre lui, l'empêchant ainsi de se dérober à ses mouvements aussi amples que profonds.

Faisant également montre de toute son agilité malgré le fait qu'il n'allait pas en rajeunissant, Galahad se penchait au-dessus du corps qu'il possédait pour venir lécher et sucer durement le cou gracile. Assommé par les affres post-orgasmiques, Eggsy ne pouvait que gémir de contentement sous les assauts répétés de la bouche et du sexe épais qui le ravageait.

Dans un ultime effort, il parvenait tout de même à comprimer les muscles de ses fesses, les serrant et les détendant à mesure des va et vient de l'espion, enserrant sa queue, la relâchant, la reprenant, et amenant finalement lui aussi Harry vers la jouissance suprême.

S'en suivait un silence quasi religieux uniquement entrecoupé par leurs respirations chaotiques et le bruit mouillé des baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient sur la peau fine de leurs paupières, sur leurs tempes, leurs joues et leurs lèvres gonflées. Ils se frottaient encore paresseusement l'un contre l'autre puis partageaient un rire complice et comblé. Rallumant la lampe de chevet – il était absolument hors de question de s'endormir ainsi, entièrement nus, les draps roulés en boule à leurs pieds et du sperme séchant sur leur peau – chacun pouvait voir briller dans les yeux de son alter ego l'amour infini qu'ils se portaient.

Epuisés mais heureux, et après s'être débarrassés des traces de leurs ébats passionnés, ils se recouchaient, tirant l'étoffe froissée sur leurs deux silhouettes qui n'en formaient plus qu'une.

Eggsy se retrouvait alors installé sur le côté gauche, jambes à moitié repliées pour mieux s'entremêler à celles de son amant, et chute de rein cambrée collée au corps brûlant enserrant sa taille de façon possessive et protectrice.

Et jamais Gary Unwin de dormait aussi bien qu'ainsi, tendrement lové dans les bras d'Harry Hart, l'homme qui avait chamboulé son monde du tout au tout.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Encore une fois, un très bon anniversaire à toi Maya ! J'espère que mon cadeau est à la hauteur… Je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi dur d'écrire du « vrai » smut !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la curiosité de me lire sur ce fandom : )

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Remerciements :**

Je tenais juste à remercier une fois encore toutes les personnes qui me lisent, me laissent des reviews et des favs en tout genre sur mes fics Sherlock et sur ma fic Hannibal.

Chaque nouvelle notification est une source de joie immense.

Je vous aime, passez de belles fêtes de fin d'année !

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


End file.
